Sozinha no Cais de São Brás
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Edward é um jovem pescador da Provincia de São Brás no México, e para dar uma vida melhor a Bella,sai em uma expedição de pesca quando ele fica a deriva. Isabella espera dia após dia no cais, a espera de seu amor.


**Desclaimer:**Está fanfic pertence a _LaryReeden_ os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Beta_ Carol Maeve._

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**.  
**

Isabella Swan era uma garota de dezoito anos que nasceu e viveu sua vida toda na aldeia de pescadores Singayta, na pequena cidade de doze mil habitantes de São Brás, no México.

Sua vida era simples. Aos dezesseis anos ela se casou com um dos pescadores da aldeia, chamado Edward Masen. Eles se conheciam desde crianças e logo quando entraram na adolescência se apaixonaram, foi amor à primeira vista.

Edward, apesar de gostar da vida pacata de Singayta, pretendia juntar dinheiro e seguir para a cidade do México, onde acreditava poder dar uma vida mais confortável à sua jovem mulher e seus futuros filhos.

Então conseguiu um contrato para ir pescar tubarões, que são muito utilizados na fabricação de remédios para emagrecimento.

No dia da partida, Bella foi até o cais se despedir de seu amor, com um beijo apaixonado ele jurou que voltaria e ele a deixou para trás, enquanto ela jurou que esperaria.

Milhares de luas se passaram e todas as tardes ela ia ao cais esperá-lo, usando sempre o mesmo vestido branco, pensando que assim Edward a reconheceria mais rápido.

Mas ele a amava tanto, que somente de lhe ver ele a reconheceria pelos seus cachos chocolates que o vento fazia com que se aninhassem aos seus lábios.

Outros moradores da vila vinham lhe dar conselhos, pedindo para ela voltar para casa, mas ela os ignorava perdida em sua tristeza e desilusão, só ouvindo o mar que lhe sussurrava "Espere mais um pouco, ele voltará".

O tempo continuou passando e seus olhos se encheram de amanheceres, e pelo mar ela se apaixonou, dividindo seu coração em dois.

Seu corpo se enraizou no cais.

Enquanto ela permanecia sozinha no esquecimento, apenas com seu espírito, sozinha com seu amor pelo mar, sozinha no Cais de São Brás.

Edward partiu com o coração apertado por deixar Bella sozinha na aldeia, mas quando a oportunidade de lhe dar uma vida mais digna surgiu, ele a agarrou.

Partiu em um barco simples que tinha apenas três metros de largura, por nove de comprimento, mas sem segurança ou comunicação.

Após alguns dias em alto mar, a gasolina acabou e o motor quebrou os deixando a deriva, a mercê dos ventos do Pacífico e o barco pegou uma corrente marinha até que eles desembocaram em uma parte isolada da costa da Austrália.

Meses se passaram e o desespero aumentou, a pele já cheia de feridas pela exposição ao sol excessivo, e o corpo fraco pela má alimentação que vinha apenas de patos, gaivotas e peixe cru.

Pescavam usando anzóis improvisados, feitos com cabos do motor e arame. Às vezes chegavam a passar até quinze dias sem quaisquer provisões.

Por mais que se esforçassem, não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer, a não ser correr atrás de comida e conversarem para passar o tempo.

Choravam muitas vezes, de dor, saudades, raiva, mas também ficavam alegres quando um Barco ao longe aparecia.

Só que depois de fazerem sinal por um longo tempo e serem ignorados, o desespero voltava com força total.

Quando acharam que nada mais poderia lhes acontecer, Emmett o mais forte deles adoeceu gravemente, após contrair algum tipo de doença tropical.

Nove meses se passaram e os moradores diziam a Bella que o mar havia engolido Edward e que as outras mulheres já haviam seguido suas vidas.

Ela não sabia quase nada sobre as outras, a não ser seus nomes, Alice e Rosalie, de onde elas eram e que ambas tinham filhos.

Não era verdade que as outras haviam desistido, elas apenas tinham seus filhos como prioridade e Bella não tinha a quem se apegar, o que foi mais um dos motivos que a levaram a se arraigar ao mar, pois seus dois amores estavam ali fundidos em um só, pensou ela.

Ouvia rumores se espalhando e as pessoas começaram a lhe chamar de a Louca do Cais de São Brás. Em uma tarde até tentaram a levar para o manicômio.

Mas nada nem ninguém poderia arrancá-la de lá, pois do mar ela nunca se separaria.

Edward, Jasper e Emmett já haviam perdido as esperanças junto à contagem dos meses.

Emmett não melhorava e com a tempestade que ameaçava chegar, ele só iria piorar e ambos não agüentariam a perda de um companheiro.

Mas quando o céu foi escurecendo, um barco de estudos meteorológicos atracou na costa isolada para esperar o pior passar, eles se regozijaram de tanta alegria.

No barco havia um médico inglês, que tratou de seus corpos subnutridos e febris.

Eles queriam voltar logo para suas vidas, mas o tal médico Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa Esme não os deixaram seguir para o México, enquanto eles não estivessem parcialmente recuperados e os levaram para uma casa do outro lado da ilha.

No dia que completou onze meses da partida de Edward, um ciclone extratropical ameaçava atingir São Brás, as ondas enormes quebravam na praia, mas ninguém ousou perturbar Bella, pois sabia que ela não ouviria mesmo.

Quando ela viu um barco se aproximando lá longe, seu peito se inflou de esperança, como sempre acontecia a cada barco que aportava, mas quando foi chegando mais perto ela achou aquele barco maior e mais luxuoso, então ela soube mais uma vez que não era ele.

O vento assobiou alto e ela entendeu como se ele lhe disse-se, "venha até mim. Se entregue aos seus amores" e então ela se jogou no meio das violentas ondas.

Edward estava em pé na proa do barco, eles já haviam deixado Jasper e Emmett em suas cidades aos cuidados de suas amadas esposas e agora era sua vez de retornar.

Quando ele viu uma mulher no cais, com seu vestido e cachos achocolatados esvoaçantes, a saudade lhe bateu como um forte chute no estômago, que quase lhe derrubou.

Seu corpo não estava completamente recuperado, mas quando viu o corpo que ele amava caindo na água, de encontro às ondas, ele também se jogou no mar violento, com a descarga de adrenalina.

As feridas em sua pele ardiam em contato com o sal, seus músculos reclamavam, mas a dor em seu coração era mais forte e aplacava as dores da carne.

Esme saiu da cabine, desesperada e gritando a plenos pulmões.

Mas minutos depois, quando o viu chegando à costa com outro corpo nos braços, ela se inundou de orgulho.

Bella sentiu seu corpo tocar em algo, mas como estava praticamente inconsciente, imaginou ser uma pedra ou algo assim, mas ao mesmo tempo era mais macio do que uma.

Edward a levou até a praia, com dificuldades e conseguiu retirar a água de seu pulmão.

Quando ela abriu os olhos. Achando que havia morrido, encontrou os belos orbes verde mar, seu amor tinha sido finalmente devolvido.

Carlisle mais uma vez os tratou, o vilarejo achava que estava vendo um fantasma e as perguntas começaram a se tornar incomodas.

Jornalistas apareciam a todo o momento querendo saber mais da incrível história dos três pescadores náufragos e da louca do cais de São Brás, mas Edward se irritava com o infame apelido.

Dias depois, Esme e Carlisle foram lhes avisar de sua partida, com uma proposta. Eles não tinham filhos, Esme não podia engravidar e por causa das viagens constantes nunca vieram a adotar uma criança.

Então pediram ao jovem casal que seguissem com eles para a Austrália, onde eles viveriam uma vida diferente, mas muito próspera.

Edward esperou Bella responder, mas ela disse que nunca mais iria ficar longe de seu amor, e se era uma vida melhor que ele queria, era isso que eles teriam.

_http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=LbS1JaqY1xs_

_Sabe como é para ver o vídeo, copie o link e retire os parênteses ;D_

**FIM**

* * *

_**N/A - Lary Reeden: **Já havia um tempo que eu queria escrever uma romance baseado na música da banda Maná, En El Muelle de San Blas, a história dos 3 pescadores aconteceu de verdade, em 2006 um deles era de San Blas no México._  
_Juntei a música com a história e escrevi um romance, que é fictício._  
_Espero que gostem e se ler deixe uma review, não gasta nem um minuto e incentiva o auto._  
_Minha 1º história em 3º agradecer a Carol Maeve por betar e trazer qualidade a história._

_Capa no meu perfil.  
_


End file.
